Dream On
by Angels are Watching Over You
Summary: Almost five years ago, Dean lost something that he truly cared for. No, not something... someone. Dean always dreamed of seeing her again one day, but he never thought it would be like this. Why is she back now, and what does she have to do with the prophesy hanging over their heads? Who else will join in their adventures down the road?


**_Dream On_**

* * *

There is an Author's note at the bottom. All of my author's notes will be at the bottom. I will post an alert up top if they are super important. Thanks! :D

**Story Details:** (I got this layout from River Winter's story "Song Remains the Same". I feel like I should credit her with it, because it is so organized and nice.)

**Title**: Dream On

**Rating**: My stories are always rated T in the beginning, because I don't know if I'll include graphic scenes or not. Probably nothing too graphic – lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing concerning the show or franchise of Supernatural. I do not own these characters, except for Aubrey, Xenia, and the others that I make up. I do not own the plot line, except for the things that I change. I do not own the actors (although the thought of owning them is nice). I respect all the religions used in the making of Supernatural, and if anything is portrayed as disrespectful, please know that it isn't my intent.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: This story will have spoilers. If you haven't watched at least up to season four, please don't read this and then complain about spoilers. THIS IS YOUR SPOILER ALERT! Also, I have posted a preview story called 'Aubrey' so that you can know some of Dean and Aubrey's backstory, but I'll try to explain for people who haven't read. Some chapters will be very long, others will only be ~2,000 - ~3,000 words. It all depends on the chapter, and I hope that's okay with you.

**Parings**: For a majority of the story, it is DeanxOC, but I will be adding an OC as Sam's love interest later on in the story. I want to include someone for Cas, but I don't know how well that will work out.

**Summary:**

Almost five years ago, Dean lost something that he truly cared for. No, not something... someone. Dean always dreamed of seeing her again one day, but he never thought it would be like this. Why is she back now, and what does she have to do with the prophesy hanging over their heads?

(This story will include: Lots of character backstory, Altered story line, etc)

* * *

_Time it took us_  
_To where the water was_  
_That's what the water gave me_  
_And time goes quicker_  
_Between the two of us_  
_Oh, my love, don't forsake me_  
_Take what the water gave me_

[What the Water Gave Me - Florence and the Machine]

* * *

Castiel dialed the number on the cell phone he had acquired. It was strange not being able to locate the people he so desperately needed to protect. He knew that the brothers were on an insane mission to kill the devil, and he would do his best to help them, but he knew the task would be daunting. He had an idea, but getting the brothers to agree to it would be difficult. He would need to present the pros and cons up front, and perhaps they would agree. To be honest, his idea was their only hope at the moment.

He pressed the green button, and the phone began ringing. He pressed it to the ear of his vessel, and waited for Sam to answer the phone. When he did, he seemed shocked that Castiel was calling him on the cell phone. Sam explained that they were at a hospital called St. Martin's, and after they disconnected the call, he transported himself there.

He quickly walked down the hallway to reach the brothers. They were standing at the door to Bobby's hospital room.

"Cell phones, really Cas? Since when do angels' need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

"You're hidden from angels now – all angels – I won't simply be able to –"

"Enough foreplay," Bobby said. The three men all looked to him, and he said; "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." When Castiel didn't move, Bobby turned to them. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't," Castiel replied, unhappily.

"Say again?"

Castiel moved from the door towards Bobby, talking as he went. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't." The truth was that healing Bobby would take up much of his energy, and if he got the boys to agree to his plan, he would need all the energy he could get. Unfortunately, this was more important at the moment.

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry," he said, and he really did mean it.

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby replied before turning back to the window.

Castiel walked back to Sam and Dean, who made a remark about Bobby talking again. Bobby, of course, didn't find it very humorous. Castiel ushered the boys into the room and closed the door. The brothers looked confused, but Bobby didn't turn from the window. Castiel realized that he could see their reflections in the window.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk," Castiel said.

"Okay," Dean replied, waiting for Cas to continue.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," Castiel began.

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No," Castiel replied. "It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Thanks for the support," Dean said.

Castiel gave him a discouraging look, and said; "But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

Castiel began pacing as he spoke – something that he had picked up from the humans in his charge. "Her name is lost to humans. That was her punishment," he said.

"Okay, let's have a bit of backstory here," Dean quipped.

"Two-thousand years ago, after God locked the devil in Hell, the relationship between the other archangels was strained. Gabriel left to hide and avoid the fighting. Raphael locked himself away – which isn't shocking, considering he was the least social of the angels – and Michael put himself in charge."

"We know all that," Sam said.

"What you don't know is Xenia's story," Castiel said. Even Bobby was giving Castiel his undivided attention now, so he continued. "Xenia was an archangel – one of the most powerful of the bunch. She rivaled her brothers, if you can believe that. She didn't use her power much, though. She was completely enamored by humanity. She loved it, and she spent time on Earth as much as she could. That's what got her thrown in a cell in the first place."

"What happened?" Sam asked, completely entranced by the story.

"Xenia had always shown more emotion than other angels. In fact, many other angels showed emotion too, until she was locked away. After she was gone, it was like all wonder and curiosity had been taken from us. We weren't even permitted to say her name," he explained.

"So her love for humanity got her thrown into a cell?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. "Yes, and no," he said. "Her love of humanity was not trusted by her brothers. Gabriel was the only one who accepted the love she had for the human race. That wasn't enough to get her thrown into a cell, though. What got her locked away was when she fell in love with one, specific human. His name is no longer known to us, but it's not that important."

Sam looked troubled by the sad story. "She fell in love with a human, and got locked away for…"

"Two thousand years, give or take a century," Castiel said. "Her imprisonment was a mandatory event, so that they could make an example out of her. I still remember it. She was bound to her human form, and locked into the cell, begging for her brothers to have mercy on her."

"So she would want revenge, wouldn't she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. They're still her brothers, but she was always a bit more impulsive than the average angel. I don't think she would let them get away with what they did, though. The only one who might have her mercy is Gabriel," he explained. "But, I can't set this plan in motion until I know you'll be on board with it."

The three men took a moment to talk about it. The odd thing was that they seemed to be able to speak without many words. They asked him more questions, like how he would find her cell, and he must have answered them to their satisfaction, because they eventually agreed to go along with it.

"We're on board," Dean said. "What's first on the to-do list?"

"Well, there isn't much you can do for this first part. I must retrieve Xenia's intended vessel, and then I must free Xenia herself from her prison," he said.

"Her vessel isn't on Earth?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No," he said. "She died unexpectedly almost five years ago."

"And you're just going to bring her back? You can do that?" Dean asked.

"I cannot do it alone. It's going to take almost all of my power, and the power of a few other rebelling-angels, and I will essentially be useless until my power regenerates," he explained. "Also, there's something I need."

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"And amulet – very rare, very powerful. It serves as the key to the cell, and was cast down to Earth to hide it," Castiel answered.

"Well I got nothing like that," Bobby replied.

"I know. You don't."

Castiel looked from Bobby to Dean before dropping his gaze to Dean's amulet, and returning his gaze to Dean's face. It took a moment before Dean understood.

"What, this?" he asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean growled.

Castiel sighed. "Dean, give it to me."

Dean was silent for a moment, until he realized that Castiel was serious. He thought it over and finally relented. Dean took off the amulet and handed it to him. He wouldn't give it to Castiel until the angel promised that he wouldn't lose it.

When he finally had it in his grasps, Castiel said; "Thank you, I'll be in touch."

He left after that, prepared to set his plans in motion.

* * *

He had been here a few times before, when the girl had first come to her Heaven. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. He came here because her Heaven was an eternal Thursday afternoon, and it was gloriously simple. Her heaven was one of the rare Heavens to have seasons. Many people enjoyed just one, but she seemed to love them all. Her Heaven also seemed to be incomplete, as though it were waiting for something else to happen. Despite that minor detail, it was his second-favorite Heaven to visit, but he never spoke to the young lady who had so carelessly taken her own life.

Sometimes, he would walk there, unseen by her, and observe. She often looked happy, as many people did in Heaven, but there were moments when she looked… confused: like she was waiting for something or someone. Sometimes, she would sit on the front porch of her Heaven-house and swing back-and-forth, and she would look into the distance as if she were just waiting. This seemed to cease when someone else made an appearance in her Heaven. Castiel was confused until he realized that their heavens' overlapped. That rarely happened to people who weren't related, and Castiel didn't rank high enough to know the reason theirs did.

Today, Castiel found the lovely young lady sitting on the swing of her front porch, and looking down at her lap. She didn't notice him as he walked toward her front porch. She only looked up when he sat next to her. Her soul was lovely and bright, and brought warmth to the entirety of her Heaven.

"Aubrey Plaskett?" he asked. She nodded her head and he continued. "My name is Castiel."

She turned to face him, and her wide brown eyes seemed to be memorizing all of his features. "It's nice to meet you Castiel. I don't want to seem rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have come here to request something of you," he replied while standing. She stood too, and followed him when he walked to the front yard. They walked in her small garden as they spoke.

"What could I possibly have to offer?" she asked.

He sighed and turned to face her. "You, Miss Plaskett, are the last in a long line of vessels," he said.

"Vessels – what's a vessel?" she asked.

Castiel paused for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase this properly. She had been a hunter, he knew that, and he needed to explain in a way that didn't sound like possession. "Angels are walking the Earth again, Miss Plaskett," he began, before saying; "and some of them – the more powerful ones – need specific vessels."

"Like, a bloodline?" she asked.

"For most angels any member of a specific bloodline is sufficient. However, there are some angels – strong angels – who require specific vessels from a specific bloodline to walk among people," he explained.

She took a moment to process this, and then said; "So, I'm one of these _special_ vessels."

"Yes, you are very special. You are directly descended from Queen Esther," he explained.

She let out a shocked laugh and shook her head. "No… yeah. I mean, why not?" she asked. He didn't know how to answer that. Humans seemed to use rhetoric speech much more often than they should. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to answer. It didn't seem as though he would get a chance to answer, because she launched into the first of many questions after she processed what he had just said.

"Which angel needs to use my body?" she asked. "Have I heard of her before?"

"Most likely you haven't. She was locked away almost two-thousand years ago. The higher-ups didn't want her name in the records," he explained.

"Why?" she asked. "Did she do something wrong?"

Castiel nodded. Yes, she had done something wrong. She had broken their number one rule for angels – she had fallen in love with a human. She had once been an archangel, one of Heaven's most terrifying weapons, and she willingly gave it up for one human man. His name was also lost to history, but her name had been echoed throughout Heaven since she was locked away. No one was permitted to speak of the lost archangel, yet everyone seemed to know the story.

He didn't have time to get into the story at the moment. It wouldn't be long before someone discovered him here, and they would definitely tear him a new one if they found him. Instead of providing the long story to her, he gave her a very simple answer. "I am not permitted to say her name here, and the story is too long to tell right now."

"So, how am I going to help when my body isn't even there to possess?" she asked.

"That is why I need your consent for this. I wish to bring you back."

She raised her eyebrow. "You can do that?" she asked.

He nodded, and explained that it would take most – if not all – of his angel energy to complete, but with the help of a few willing brothers and sisters, he could probably bring her back unscathed. He watched as she weighed her options in her mind.

"What's happening on Earth that makes it so crucial for me to return?" she asked.

"The Apocalypse," he replied. "It's happening prematurely, and we need to stop it. There are very few who are willing to help, but hopefully others will follow their example."

"Okay," she said.

"You aren't even going to think on it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've read what happens during the end days, Castiel, and there are still people I care for down there. I don't want them to go through that."

He nodded and said; "I can offer you only one more word of advice right now."

"What's that?"

"Dig upward, and wait for me," he said.

* * *

Castiel had only one more stop to make before he returned to Earth. He was going to the most forbidden parts of Heaven – Xenia's cell. He had been here only once before, when Michael and Raphael had made an example of their sister by shoving her into the cell, and imprisoning her for an indeterminate amount of time. They had bound her to her human form – the vessel she had taken nearly two thousand years prior – and her power had been building ever since. There would be frequent bursts of celestial energy from the cell, and every angel knew what it was, yet they were not permitted to speak about it. There were no guards at the cell, but it made sense. Angels didn't question their orders. Nobody would be going near her prison.

Castiel approached the door and looked inside the small window. There was no movement from inside, but he could clearly see the outline of a human form inside. The clothing was definitely different than the clothing women wore on Earth now, and it surprised Castiel that _that_ was the first thought to come to his mind. Castiel didn't know what to do from this point on – he never thought he'd make it this far. So, instead of just standing there like an idiot, he gave a soft knock on the door. The form inside the cell stiffened, and stood slowly.

She turned, and Castiel saw that she looked completely different than she did almost two-thousand years ago. Much of her vessel was scorched – the once olive skin had paled, and looked sallow now. This allowed dark circles to form underneath her eyes – her brown eyes that now looked half crazed. The vessel she used couldn't have been more than seventeen at the time. Absently, he wondered when the original occupant's soul had finally burned out. Obviously, she hadn't had contact with anyone for two millennia, and that was bound to mess with anyone's mental state. She walked – or shuffled, actually – to the window, and wrapped her fingers around the bars.

"Castiel," she said.

Despite her frail appearance, her voice was still clear as day. It was strong, and it reminded him of when he was a new angel, and she showed him the special places of the universe – the hidden gems of their Father's creation. "Xenia," he replied. "It has been too long."

She smiled. "I lost track a while ago. Why are you here, brother?"

"Things are not well," he said.

She nodded and lowered her head. He knew that if her wings were not bound, she would be wrapping them around herself at the moment. "I've heard. Gabriel left and is on Earth doing God-knows-what, I've been here for… I don't know how long, and my other brothers have been living with a chip on their shoulders since I was locked up."

"That's not all that's gone bad. It has begun."

"I figured as much," she replied with a sour face. "I receive bits and pieces of information, but it's been a while since the updates were so frequent. It's too early for this, Castiel. God did not give this command."

"I know that," he replied. "That's why I am here." Her brows furrowed, and her head tilted. She didn't understand, so he explained. "They've kept you – their own sister – locked up so that you could not fulfil your destiny. For two-thousand years you've been here without contact, and the rest of us were too scared to defy, but I'm done being scared."

"Earth has changed you, brother. What are you suggesting – that I revenge myself against my brothers?" she asked.

"Call it what you will – revenge, justice, redemption… I just need your help," he replied.

"You'd let me out of this cell without knowing what I'll do?" she asked. "You really think I can be trusted?"

He thought about her words, and knew that he was foolish for thinking this way, but eventually he nodded. "Yes," he said. "I know that you loved humanity, and you wouldn't want to see it destroyed. I also remember that you were excited to fulfil your destiny, and stop our brothers from scorching all of God's creation."

Her eyes were wide with the conviction of Castiel's words. "You have grown, brother. I am proud of your ability to defy your orders." she paused for a moment, and then said; "Okay, Castiel. You find my vessel, and I will gladly help you."

"Your vessel is on Earth now. She knows what she needs to do, and she's prepared to help," he said.

Xenia smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Then open this door, Castiel, and tell my vessel to wait for _my_ orders," she said calmly. "It's time for me to take the reins."

"Do you have orders for me?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, and then said; "I need you to get Raphael trapped in a circle of holy oil, so that I may speak with him."

Castiel nodded, and promised to follow her orders. He used Dean's pendant to unlock the door of the cell, and it opened with a groan. Xenia stepped out, and stretched her arms above her head. Castiel noticed the brand on her wrist, and asked how she would unbind herself from her human form. Her response was that it wouldn't be difficult, and to let her worry about that. She disappeared after that, presumably to unbind herself, and he returned to Earth to find Xenia's vessel.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. The last thing she remembered was speaking to someone; Cassius, maybe? No, that wasn't right. Castiel! That was the name of the angel she spoke to. She remembered that he said to dig upward, and wait for him. She moved her arms, and felt trapped inside the darkness. She began moving her arms in a swimming-motion towards the surface. It was difficult, though – she couldn't open her eyes or her mouth without tasting Earth, which made her assume that she was underground. Just as she was about to give up, her hands broke through the top.

She took a deep, aching breath as she pulled herself out of the ground. She wasn't sure where she was, but the immediate area was cloaked in darkness. There were no buildings, and very few trees. It looked like a bomb had detonated, and she was standing at ground zero. Had _she_ done this? The wind picked up, and she shivered from the cold. When she looked down, she realized that she had no clothes. She was as naked as the day she was born, and she tried desperately to cover herself. It was no use, though. A moment later, there was a sound of air rustling behind her, and she turned to see the trench-coated angel standing before her.

"Hello Aubrey," he said.

"Hello," she mumbled. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her legs were crossed in an attempt to preserve her decency.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "Uh, I think I'm missing something," she said.

"What are you missing?"

"Clothes!"

Castiel seemed to notice her state of undress then, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I apologize, Aubrey, but my power was not enough to make clothes as well as a new body for you," he explained before removing his coat. "If it will help your modesty, you can use my coat for as long as you need."

She took the coat from him, and was happy to see that it covered most of her body. It fell to her knees, and tied around the waist. She wasn't much more comfortable now, but it would have to do. "So, where is the angel I'm supposed to let use my body?" she asked.

"She said that you were to await her orders. She must unbind herself first," Castiel explained.

"How is she going to do that?" Aubrey asked.

Castiel looked around. "We must not speak of it here. It's not safe," he said. "We must get you somewhere safe."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. _Why does an angel need a cell phone?_ she thought. She listened to the one-sided conversation, catching only bits and pieces. She heard the name Bobby, and the rest she couldn't quite understand. He had walked away from her, and began speaking in a lower tone. He hung up, and walked back to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Within moments they were weightless, and she felt like she was made of light. Then, as quickly as it began, it ended. She was back in one piece, and standing in a hotel room. It looked like a room she and her mother would stay in on their hunts. She heard water running, and looked to the sink. She didn't know what she expected to see, but it certainly wasn't this. In her wildest dreams, she never thought she would see _him_ again.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said.

Dean's hand thumped on the sink, and he said; "Don't _do_ that."

"My apologies," Castiel replied. "I have someone who requires your protection."

Dean turned, and opened his mouth to reply, before he saw her. Whatever he was about to say was cut off in that instant, and he just stared at her with wide eyes. She did the same – her eyes must have been the size of saucers – and she noticed that he looked much different. He had more wrinkles around his eyes, he wasn't glowing with youthful happiness, and his eyes – those were the biggest difference. They were haunted – tortured – and they looked so much older than they should. What had happened to him to make him look so jaded?

"Aubrey," he said.

"Hi, Dean."

Dean turned to Castiel with a confused expression. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Dean, this is Xenia's intended vessel. I assume you've met before," he answered.

Dean nodded and said; "So you just… brought her back?" Dean asked. "No strings attached?"

"Not exactly – I mean, I'm still a vessel. I think that counts as _strings attached_," Aubrey said.

Dean looked back to her and, satisfied that she was actually there, wrapped her in a hug. A small smile played on her lips, and she returned it. This felt good, like a piece that had been missing. He let go all too soon, and stepped back.

"Why are you covered in dirt and mud?" he asked.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "I just dug myself out of the ground. I'm so sorry that my hair isn't perfect," she quipped.

Dean let out a chuckle, but Castiel interrupted their conversation. "Dean," he said forcefully.

"What?"

"I need to trust that you will keep her safe. She is currently awaiting orders and we cannot let the other angels know anything about her," he replied.

Dean nodded. "Fine… yeah. I'll make sure she stays safe," he said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared before her eyes. She looked around, shocked, and Dean said; "Yeah, he does that."

Dean gave her a shirt and a pair of boxers to borrow, and pointed her towards the shower. It was the most glorious shower she had ever taken, and she didn't think she'd ever get out. She wasn't just using the water to shower; she was drinking it straight from the showerhead. She was thirsty, and starving, and exhausted. Eventually the water got cold, and she had to get out. She dried off, and put on the clothes Dean had let her use before going into the main part of the room.

It was empty, and she saw a note on the table. It was from Dean, who claimed that he was going to get food, and she needed to stay put. She put the not back onto the table, and fell backwards onto the bed. If her stomach weren't cramping from hunger, she would probably have passed out by now. She let her eyes close until she heard the door open. Dean walked in with bags of food filling his arms, and she got up to help him with them. The smell was intoxicating, and it made her ravenous.

"I figured you'd be starving," he said.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

He paused, and said; "Personal experience."

She laughed a little, but when she realized he was serious, she said; "Wait, you… You didn't really _die_, did you?"

He let out a small sigh, and sat in the only other chair. He grabbed one of the bags, and opened up the to-go box. She could tell this was going to be a long story, and she was right. He told her everything – much more than he needed to, really – and it seemed like he was just trying to get it all off of his chest. He had gone to Hell, inadvertently started the Apocalypse, and Sam had helped to break the last seal. Now, they must help stop it. Castiel was an angel who rebelled for them, and became a friend. He was socially awkward, and he didn't understand _any_ of the pop references that Dean so often used, but he was a good man… according to Dean.

After Dean told his story, it was time for the part that she was dreading. Dean looked at her, completely serious, and asked; "Aubrey, what happened? How did you die?" His expression was unreadable – just like he had trained himself to be – but she could still read his eyes. They looked sad. No, not sad. They looked, betrayed. So, without looking at him, she recounted her entire story.

* * *

_Aubrey threw her cell phone into the passenger side floor, and ignored the shrill ringtone. Her mother had tried calling her at least seven times already, but she wasn't slowing down. She revved the engine of the average, nondescript Toyota, and sped down the highway. She didn't have time to tailgate behind the other drivers, so she passed as many as she could. When she finally got to her exit, she whipped her car across the other lane of traffic, and barreled down the ramp. _

_Tears were streaming down her face at what she was about to do, but she couldn't turn back now. She had to do this. She couldn't live in fear anymore – she just couldn't. She had left notes for everyone that mattered which, sadly, only included her mother and Dean Winchester. They had truly connected when he was staying with her, and she cared for him, but she couldn't live with this fear anymore. _

_She was doing herself and everyone else a favor by doing this. _

_She arrived at her destination as the rain died down a bit. It seemed fitting, that the weather would match her mood. She got out of the car, and stuck the knife into her boot, before sneaking in the back door of the abandoned police station. It had served as the city's jail for many years, until the modern one was built in the late nineties. Now, it was empty and lonely, and the only time people came here was when the new jails got too full. Tonight, it housed only one occupant. Her mother had called in a favor with the sheriff. She knew her daughter's life was tied to the witch's, so there was no way to kill her. Aubrey decided to make the decision for her. She would kill the witch herself, and rid the world of the evil forever. If that meant her life would end too, then that's how it would have to be. _

_She crept around the corner, making certain the guard didn't see her, and whacked the back of his head with the handle of her knife. He dropped like dead weight, and she took the keys to open the cell. The young witch – who couldn't have been more than thirteen – looked back at her in disgust. They just stared at each other for a long while, before the other girl broke the silence. _

"_I would ask why you're here, but I'm positive I already know," she said. _

"_Why did you do it?" Aubrey asked. _

_The witch smirked. "Let's just call it returning a favor. Your mother slaughtered my family without a thought. Now, if I die, so do you – the thing most precious to her in this world."_

"_So you think you're safe, because our lives are linked? Is that why you're not worried about your death?" Aubrey replied._

"_Sweetie, this has happened once before, and people are never selfless enough to kill the witch. They normally just make some sort of bargain, which is what I assume you're here to do." _

_Aubrey scoffed and shook her head. "You're awfully certain that I won't just end you," she said. _

"_I'm old, hon. I may look like a thirteen year old, but I've been around for centuries," she said. "I've seen the best and the worst of human nature, and I've never seen someone break this cycle." _

_Aubrey simply nodded. She had made up her mind once Dean had pulled out of the driveway. This witch bitch was ruining her life, and she had had enough of it. She wouldn't let her live to ruin any more, and she wouldn't draw it out. She twirled her knife in her hands, and the witch didn't take her eyes off of it. _

"_You know, this could have been avoided by _you_ breaking the habit," Aubrey said. _

"_I don't think you were listening. Kelly Plaskett killed my entire family. My entire coven was slaughtered by your monster of a mother," she said._

"_And why was that? Hm? They weren't just sitting in their back yards, drinking mint juleps. They were killing innocent people!" _

_The witch laughed at that. "I've never met an innocent human being, Aubrey. Never." _

_Aubrey had heard enough. She locked the cell door with her inside of it, and threw the keys back towards the guard. It was just her and the witch. No matter what happened, they were both going down. _

"_I really hope you don't think I'll let that knife anywhere near me," she said. _

_Aubrey shook her head. "I didn't think you would, but there is one thing that you haven't factored in." _

"_And what's that?" the witch asked._

"_Some people will do whatever it takes to save others. Call it a martyr complex, or stupid, or whatever you want – but I am one of those people. You are not going to be hurting anyone else," Aubrey said. "I'll make sure of it."_

"_You don't have it in you," the witch replied. "I've been keeping an eye on you, Aubrey. Call it a witch's intuition, but I am sensing a new tie forming between you and someone else. You've had a connection with someone – perhaps the Winchester boy I was never able to locate with my magic. Are you honestly telling me that you're throwing it away? It could blossom into something marvelous!"_

"_Dean is better off without me," Aubrey replied. "I've been nothing but a burden to my mother since I was little, and I would be a burden to Dean. Don't make the mistake of thinking that I value myself above others. I'm a hunter… we know better."_

"_So this is it then? You're just going to kill yourself to end me?" the witch asked._

_Aubrey smiled. She had moved closer during their conversation, and she was nose-to-nose with the witch. Both of them were staring each other down, their weapons at the ready. All that was left to determine was: who would be faster? Aubrey counted to three in her mind, and the plunged the knife forward. It hit, right in the witch's stomach, before she even had the chance to mutter a spell. The witch fell forward, and Aubrey fell back. There was a stabbing pain in her stomach, and she felt blood drip from her mouth. _

_The last thing she remembered as she slipped away was the snow angels. _

* * *

Lightning crashed outside the abandoned cabin in the woods, and Castiel waited for someone to show. He was expecting two people – two angels, to be exact – and he wasn't sure he'd make it out of this. Xenia had given him the order to lure Raphael to this location, and trap him in holy oil. He was making sure that he did just that. The oil was already placed in a ring, and he had his lighter (that he took from Dean) in hand. All he needed now was for either Raphael or Xenia to show.

It didn't take as long as he had previously thought. Taunting a vessel was the best way to get him here, and live to tell the tale – maybe. It worked a lot better than threatening the vessel, in any case. The lights flickered on and off, until all of them burst from the energy radiating off of the angel. There was a moment of silence, and Castiel dared not speak. Raphael would listen to no rebellion propaganda. It wouldn't sway him. He would stand with Michael until the last moment of time.

Castiel threw the lighter on the holy oil, igniting it, and effectively trapping the archangel in the circle. Raphael made no move to escape, nor did he seem particularly upset about what the lesser angel had done.

"Castiel," he said.

"Raphael."

Raphael's look darkened, and he said; "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Yes it is, but I am only acting on orders," Castiel quipped.

"Whose orders, Castiel? They certainly weren't mine," the other replied.

Castiel didn't answer. He simply smirked when he felt the presence of someone else in the room. He looked to his right, and saw a feminine figure walking through the door. She still wore her era-inappropriate attire, but had picked up a leather jacket somewhere along the way. She had cleaned the exterior of her vessel, but the binding had left her unable to stop catching fire. Her grace was too powerful to be contained like that for an extended period of time.

"They were my orders, brother," Xenia said with an amount of humor.

Raphael's eyes widened in the only show of emotion Castiel had ever seen from him. The humans had a phrase for this face, but Castiel couldn't quite get it right. It had something to do with an ungulate, caught in the glare of light emanating from the front of a car. He put it out of his mind, and tried to remember to ask Dean later.

"Xenia," Raphael managed to say. "You are not meant to be here."

Xenia ignored his statement and turned to Castiel. "Thank you brother. If you wouldn't mind, would you wait outside? I need to speak with you when I'm finished speaking to our brother," she said.

Castiel nodded and made his way out the door of the cabin, and waited for his sister on the front porch.

Inside the cabin, Xenia stared at her brother. The vessel did not suit him, she decided. She had waited millennia to be here, face-to-face with her brother once more, and she was not satisfied with her emotion. She expected to feel sad for what she had to do, but she felt nothing. There was no sadness, no gladness… she was numb to it. Of course, she had never been particularly close to Raphael.

During the intense standoff, he spoke again. "You're not meant to be here, sister," he said.

"_You_ do _not_ get to call me that, Raphael," she replied. Her voice was strong and unwavering. "Brothers don't lock their sisters away for two-thousand years."

"You committed an atrocity," he replied.

"It wasn't an atrocity, Raphael. Angels have been given lesser punishments for harsher crimes," she explained. "Even Balthazar wasn't punished as I was when he _accidently_ destroyed Pompeii!"

"Even that does not compare with your sin," he replied.

She shook her head and walked closer to him. "It was never about my love for the human," she said. "It was about _you_ and _Michael_ wanting to prevent me from fulfilling my destiny. You _want_ the world to burn."

"We just want it to be over!" he shouted.

"That is not your choice to make!" she returned at greater volume. "Thank goodness you won't have to worry about it."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She absentmindedly stroked the scar on her arm, where they had branded her thousands of years earlier. "Raphael, I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago. You've reached too high, and I no longer recognize you. You drove Gabriel out of Heaven, and never lifted a finger against Michael. You've been his servant from day one."

"Do not speak of me as if I cannot take care of myself," he said.

She ignored him as if he hadn't spoken. "Now, you will serve a greater purpose," she said, walking towards the circle. "Don't you worry, Raphael. I will make sure our brothers don't kill each other, and I will make sure that humanity is safe."

"No," he said.

She nodded. She walked to the edge of the ring, and let the carefully concealed angel-blade fall into her palm. She held the cool metal in her hand, and the weight of what she was about to do sat it. She felt tears come to the eyes of her vessel, but she shook them away. She could not step over the flames, but she could reach over them. She grabbed Raphael's shoulder, and before she struck the final blow, she said; "I'm so sorry, brother."

She buried the blade into the heart of his vessel, where the majority of his grace was located. The blood from his vessel rolled down her arms in drops, and it covered the scar. The light that exploded from his dying grace set the house ablaze, but it also sealed the deal. She was unbound, again, and it felt so good that she had to relish in it. She was free, and her wings were unburdened. She let them open fully, and felt better for the first time in a long time.

She walked out of the house and to the front of the cabin. It was burning wildly behind her, but Castiel had not left. He looked at her new wings, in awe of them, and she smiled when he said; "Sister… you're unbound."

"Yes, Castiel. I am finally useful again," she said.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

She knew exactly what she needed to do. "Take me to my vessel, please, brother. I think it's time we met properly."

* * *

Aubrey was lying on the bed, looking at Dean. It must've been creepy, but she didn't care. He was sleeping, but the worry still wasn't completely gone from his face. There was still one line – ever present – that she just wanted to smooth away with her fingers. He didn't really say much after hearing her story. It was a lot to process, and it was late, so he just went to bed. Aubrey was tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep too early. She had just gotten back to the land of the living – she didn't want to waste a moment sleeping.

She heard the sound of rustling behind her, and she turned to see someone else in the room. She gasped and sat up straight, looking for something to defend herself with, but the figure simply raised her hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Aubrey Plaskett," she said in a soft, clear tone. Aubrey just nodded her head, and the figure replied; "Please, step outside. I wish to speak to you."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Aubrey asked.

She couldn't read the expression on the person's face, because it was too dark to see it, but Aubrey felt like she was probably smirking. "I know you're perfectly sane, Miss Plaskett. You are right to fear strangers, but I mean you no harm," she said.

"I've heard that song before," Aubrey replied.

The figure sighed and reached out to touch Aubrey, and in the next instant, they were across the street. They were sitting at a picnic table, in the middle of the night. There was a street lamp casting light on the other person – if she even were a person – and Aubrey could see her features more clearly. She was lovely, if you look passed the burn marks and singed hair. If she hadn't randomly appeared in the motel room, Aubrey would have thought she was a teenage girl who had gotten injured somehow.

"How did we get out here?" Aubrey asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Xenia," she replied.

_This_ was Xenia? She was a bit underwhelming, to be honest. "_You're_ Xenia?" Aubrey asked.

The angel across from her nodded her head, and said; "I'm happy to meet you, Aubrey. Thank you, for offering your help."

"Are you going to possess me now?" Aubrey asked.

When Castiel had come to her to tell her that she was a vessel for an angel, she didn't really comprehend what that meant. After coming to Earth, she realized that she enjoyed life more than she ever thought she did. She didn't want to die again, and she didn't particularly cherish the idea of being a meatsuit for two thousand years.

As she was thinking, the angel smiled as if she could hear what Aubrey were thinking. Maybe she could. "Don't fret, Aubrey. I have no intention of using your body for all eternity," she said.

"What?"

"I actually like this vessel," she said, motioning to herself. "The only problem is that it won't be fully recovered in time for the big fight between my brothers. That's why I need you. But, I promise you now, that I won't use you for eternity. As soon as my brothers are defeated, I'll leave and return to this body."

"How do you plan to defeat your brothers?" Aubrey asked. "It's not like they won't see you coming. Won't they notice that a heavenly cell is empty?"

"I haven't been conspicuous, I'll give you that. But, I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Why should I trust you?" Xenia said.

Aubrey stared at her for a moment, contemplating what she said. "Why should I trust _you_?" she asked.

"You have no reason to trust me, Aubrey. But I will not lie to you. You are doing me a great favor, and I respect that. You have my word, and I hope you'll let me prove that I'll keep it," Xenia said.

Aubrey sighed. "Just tell me the plan," she said.

"You have so much to learn, Aubrey. You have no idea of the future that destiny has planned for you," Xenia said. "For right now, I want you to tell Dean nothing of this meeting. I will go to visit Michael, and beg for his forgiveness."

"What? Why? I thought you were going to help us!"

Xenia smirked and held a finger to her lips. "All in good time, darling – all in good time…" she said.

Aubrey didn't know what to say to that. Xenia disappeared, and Aubrey shook her head. She wouldn't get used to that. She sat at the picnic table until she felt the world around her slipping away, and she woke up back in the hotel bed. The sun was out, and Dean could be heard in the shower. How was she going to keep this secret from everyone?

* * *

**A/N ; Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be working as hard as I can to get the chapters out, but it probably won't be a regularly scheduled thing. :) Also, the link to the blog for this is on my page. I hope you'll check it out. I'm working on it as we speak. **


End file.
